<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise by politicalmamaduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832842">Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck'>politicalmamaduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canto Bight, F/M, Inspired by The Dark Knight Rises, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo and Rey fake their deaths after Exegol and live their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/gifts">Ceallaigh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Together, they stood against Emperor Palpatine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they left Exegol hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they faked their deaths and escaped a galaxy of scrutiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After Finn and Rose’s ill-advised escapade there, the casino city Canto Bight on Cantonica didn’t hold much appeal for Leia Organa. She had never been a gambler like her husband, and the wealthy patrons were the sort of beings that typically made her lose her temper. She had no patience for hedonistic spending and pleasures; there was always a charitable cause to be found across the galaxy. Leia had always believed that to whom much was given, much was expected, and lived her life accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as she disembarked from her shuttle, leaving Chewbacca behind, and made her way into the luxurious casino to meet her dear old friend Ransolm Casterfo for lunch. Finally released from prison, he was trying to live low and quietly, but had made his way to the luxurious planet to reconnect with old business associates and convince them to help rebuild the New Republic after the war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia was grateful for both his friendship and his support. She needed both to lean on in her elder years; she had suffered too many losses. Her friends were few and far between. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for Ransolm to finish his meeting, she sat down at a table next to the broad transparisteel window offering a view of what used to be the racetrack. It had been turned into a lush garden, with plenty of alcoves and trails for secret meetings and dealings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her server--an organic being, emblematic of the casino’s high end clientele, who preferred organics to droids--placed an exquisite glass of wine in front of her. Taking a sip, she caught the eye of a handsome young gentleman down the line of tables in front of her. He was dining with a young woman with thick brown hair. Empty plates surrounded them. The young man had treated his wife to a hearty lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben Solo raised his glass of Corellian whiskey to his mother, nodding at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey of Jakku turned her head ever so slightly, and winked at her mother in law, her lips curling ever so slightly into the trace of a smile before she and Ben made ready to depart for their next adventure.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my dear friend Kelly for the prompt! Please do leave a comment with your thoughts, and come find me on Tumblr and Twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>